helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Petit Best 10
|producer = |Chronology1 = Petit Best Chronology |Last1 = Petit Best 9 (2008) |Next1 = Petit Best 11 (2010) }}Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) is the 10th album in the Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year that feature best hits from the artists of Hello! Project during that year, with an occasional remix or new song included. It was released on December 2, 2009. This album featured 5 tracks previously unreleased on a CD. Tracks 4, 5, 8, 9, and 10 are new tracks from the revival units: Petitmoni V, Tanpopo#, Aa!, Shin Minimoni, and High-King. Tracklist CD #Shouganai Yume Oibito - Morning Musume #Seishun Bus Guide - Berryz Koubou #EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! - ℃-ute #Pira! Otome no Negai (ピラッ! 乙女の願い) - Petitmoni V #Umbrella (アンブレラ) - Tanpopo# #MY BOY - Buono! #Otome no Inori - Mano Erina #Yume to Genjitsu (夢と現実) - Aa! #Pen Pen Kyoudai (ペン ペン 兄弟) - Shin Minimoni #DESTINY LOVE - High-King #Omakase♪Guardian - Guardians 4 #Shugo Shugo! - Shugo Chara Egg! #Hapi Hapi Sunday! - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) #aMa no Jaku - S/mileage #Screen - Abe Natsumi #Chocolate Damashii - Matsuura Aya #Seishun Boku - Yaguchi Mari #Bye Bye - Satoda Mai with Gouda Kyoudai DVD #aMa no Jaku - S/mileage #Otome no Inori - Mano Erina #EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! - ℃-ute #Rival - Berryz Koubou #Shouganai Yume Oibito - Morning Musume #Chocolate Damashii - Matsuura Aya #Seishun Boku - Yaguchi Mari #Screen - Abe Natsumi #Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu #Shugo Shugo! - Shugo Chara Egg! #Omakase♪Guardian - Guardians 4 #MY BOY - Buono! #Kimagure Princess (Recochoku Ver.) - Morning Musume #Bye Bye (Multi Angle) - Satoda Mai with Gouda Kyoudai Featured Members Concert Performances ;Pira! Otome no Negai *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ ;Umbrella *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ - Katsuta Rina *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu - Tsugunaga Momoko, Morito Chisaki *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ - Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai ;Yume to Genjitsu *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ ;Pen Pen Kyoudai *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ ;DESTINY LOVE *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Funaki Musubu Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 3,510* Trivia *This is the largest lineup for a Petit Best album. *This is the only Petit Best album to feature studio tracks of the reformed sub-units. **Zoku v-u-den and ZYX-α were the only revival units to not release a new song in this album. *This is the last Petit Best album to feature Abe Natsumi, Matsuura Aya, Yaguchi Mari, Satoda Mai, and Umeda Erika. External links *Discography **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Petit Best Category:2009 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:2009 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Berryz Koubou Albums In Category:C-ute Albums In